Enemy Among Us
by Zane ninja of ice
Summary: Family, Friends, one unexpected visitor. Does one man have the guts to do the unexpected... Or will he die like the rest? I do not own Ninjago or cover art.


It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There are 6 friends walking down the street. One of them was named Zane who noticed something was off about the town "Strange, on a day like this everybody is out with their families and friends." He said looking around the completely abandoned street. They continued walking unaware that they were being watched by a creature that has been around for centuries. As they turned the corner they saw tipped over cars, light posts sparking and deep claw marks in the street and on the side of buildings. "Guys I'm starting to get scared." Lloyd spoke in a shaky voice and everyone felt sorry for him. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya huddled together and started talking quietly so not to scare him even more. "We have to go back home; it seems like something is wrong. You know how protective his father is if he gets hurt he'll kill us!" Jay said. If Lloyd got hurt under their watch, they would end up missing like every one else in town. It was Cole who spoke next: "I agree with Jay we have to hurry and..." He was cut off as they heard a high pitch scream. They all turned around at once and saw a creature that was black as night, with blood red eyes, and claws sharp as a razor blades. It was at least 6 feet tall and it moved as fast as lightning. It started to slowly engulf Lloyd. Nya, being the only one not to be completely horrified rushed over to help the poor boy by hitting it with her fists. That only angered the creature more and it took its razor sharp claws and raked them across her side causing her to cry out in excruciating pain. "Nya!" We all surround her while Jay searches the spot Lloyd had just been "He's gone, he just disappeared." All that was left of was the comic-book that he has been reading that morning. When he turned around, he noticed Nya's eyes closed and her breathing is slow. "We have to get her back to the apartment or she won't survive the night." Kai said sometimes having an overprotective brother wasn't such a bad thing. They ever so genotly picked her up with Zane pressing his jacket over the claw wounds to slow down the bleeding. When they got home they rushed her to her room. Zane being the only one with medical knowledge said "I did everything I could, all we can do is let her rest and hope she'll be all right." He had a grim look on his face as he walked out of the room and as they followed him to the kitchen they nearly ran into him.

Zane was standing in the middle of the doorway staring at a man who was about 60 years old with white hair just like Zane's. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and was wearing small round glasses. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and finally the man spoke "Well Zane seems like you found yourself a new family." He said with a smile. "How rude of me my name is Christopher Julien, but you can call me Chris." This time he didn't have a smile on his pale face but a frown like he was angry at something or someone. They all stared in disbelief at Zane because they didn't know that his father was alive. Questions were running through their minds like didn't he tell us his father was alive? What doesn't he want us to know? What is he hiding? Why did he lie to us? What did his father do that was so bad that he would hide him from us? "What are you doing here dad?" Zane asked snapping them back into reality. "Well I was just walking through town when I noticed you and your friends walking through the door of this apartment building carrying an unconscious girl. I was curious so I followed you boys in, and before you can ask the young man in the blue left the door open so that's how I got in." Everyone turned around and stared at Jay, "You left the door open?!" They could tell that Zane was furious at Jay, because it was extremely rare that he ever yelled "I'm sorry! I was just so concerned about Nya that I didn't give a second thought about the door." Jay apologized, Zane turned back around to face his father who was surprisingly calm after his sons sudden outburst. "Alright dad I have two questions for you." He asked while glancing every now and then at Jay "One. Why are you here? Two how did you get out of jail?" The others were confused at this then Cole was the first one to speak "You were in prison?! Why were you in jail? How did you get out?" Cole was asking questions left and right until eventually Kai had to come up behind him and put a hand over his mouth. "Well you see my son I didn't get out on bail or out from good behavior I got out because all the guards and officers were killed by a creature. A creature known as the Shinagame." He started to laugh like a maniac. Zane finally says "I'm going to go check on Nya, Kai follow me." As the two walked to Nya's room it was Kai who finally broke the silence "Zane why do you hate your father so much? I mean you act like he did something to you." It was a few minutes before Zane replied "I hate him because he tried to frame me for a bank robbery." All Kai could say was "Oh" when they got to Nya's room they noticed the door was open a crack. When they entered the room there was blood splattered all over the place and Nya was gone. All that was in her place was the red hand-held fighting fan that mother gave her to defend herself with. "No! No,no,no,no! She was to young she...she shouldn't have died!" Kai was hysterical from the loss of the only family he had left... His little sister. "I'll kill that Shinagame if it's the last thing I do!" Zane knew Kai was being irrational but when he's in this state it's just best to leave him alone.

Zane quietly left and headed back to the kitchen where everyone was unconscious he stared in confusion at the sight. What happened from the time he left to the time of his return? Where is his father? Why is the floor covered in blood? When he checked to see if his friends were okay he found out that Jay didn't have a pulse. He was pale as a ghost, his eyes were rolled back in his head, and that the blood on the floor was his friend's. Jay one of his closest friends was dead! Zane then realized that it was the Shinagame who had killed him he would recognized the deep claw marks anywhere. He got some water and splashed Cole to wake him up. Zane stepped back as the black haired boy leaped up in surprise at the shock of cold watery it him."Cole we have to go find Kai and quick the Shinagame already got Jay. We have to get to Kai and my father before the creature does. No matter how much I hate him he's still family and we might be the last ones alive on this side of the city. The four of us might stand a chance against that beast." Cole nodded in agreement shocked at the death of his friend. They headed back to Nya's room where Kai was last seen but when they got there they saw that the dreadful beast was tearing Kai into shreds. It's back was facing them but when it heard a noise it turned its head all the way around and it spoke in a scratchy voice "Come to me, I won't hurt you my son. I just want to play with you." The Shinagame laughed horribly as Cole's pupils grew until his eyes were completely black. Zane grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake but it was no use. Cole had started to walk towards the Shinagame and there was nothing he could do except let the last member of his family go to his death. As Zane watched in horror the Shinagame swallowed his friend. Then he realized his father was no where to be found. He was gone when Lloyd died, he went missing when Nya died, he was nowhere to be found when Kai died, and he's still nowhere to be seen now. That means... "Father stop!" Zane yelled at the hideous beast but it just looked at him and started walking to towards the scared boy. "Shouldn't have done that, I should not have done that

Zane turned around and ran out of the apartment building but his father was following right behind. This caused Zane to run faster and faster. After awhile he looked back again but his father was gone so he slowly came to a stop to catch his breath. When he turned to face the direction he just came from he noticed how far he had run, a mile or two at least. At that moment Zane suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his right side. When he looked down he saw his fathers claws in his side and before he could cry out in pain he was stabbed in the heart and in the head. The last thing Zane saw or heard was his father's hideous smile saying "Welcome home son."


End file.
